Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book
The is a guidebook for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It is the third entry to the Official Complete Book series, Pretty Cure guidebooks published by Gakken Marketing (the books are also tagged "Gakken Mook", mook being a portmanteau of magazine and book). Content It includes an illustration gallery, character profiles, interviews with the cast, episode summaries, description of the openings and endings, two pages dedicated to the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message, interviews with the main series staff, a Blu-Ray and DVD guide and a description of the movie Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina and Pretty Cure All Stars movies involving the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures. Extras include a poster (has to be torn from the mook) and a postcard with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! motifs. Structure Poster The frontside depicts a larger version of the mook's cover with a white background. On the backside is an illustration showing the Cures spending Christmas together, which was already featured in various magazines. HCPC Gakken Mook 01 Poster Front.png|Front HCPC Gakken Mook Poster Back.png|Back Illustration Gallery *Promotional poster by character designer Sato Masayuki. *Full illustrations from the ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' Calendar. *Illustrations that were used as a background following the series opening to announce sponsors. *Movie Illustration from ''Animage's'' special October 2014 issue. *Tapestry design work sold by Ensky. HCPC Gakken Mook 03.png|Promotional Poster HCPC Gakken Mook 04.png|2015 Calendar Cover HCPC Gakken Mook 05.png|2015 Calendar (January & February) HCPC Gakken Mook 06.png|2015 Calendar (March & April) HCPC Gakken Mook 07.png|2015 Calendar (May & June) HCPC Gakken Mook 08.png|Anime Backgrounds HCPC Gakken Mook 09.png|2015 Calendar (July & August) HCPC Gakken Mook 10.png|2015 Calendar (September & October) HCPC Gakken Mook 11.png|2015 Calendar (November & December) HCPC Gakken Mook 12.png|Movie Illustration and Tapestry Design Table of Contents Along with one more promotional image. HCPC Gakken Mook 13.png Character Collection *Profiles of Cure Lovely/Aino Megumi, Cure Princess/Shirayuki Hime, Cure Honey/Omori Yuko, Cure Fortune/Hikawa Iona including different outfits per episode, PreCards outfits, form changes and their family members. *Profiles of Blue, Ribbon, Glasan, various items such as the PreChanMirror and the LovePreBrace and a whole page dedicated to Sagara Seiji and his family members. *Profiles of minor characters and students of Pikarigaoka Middle School. *Profiles of International Pretty Cures, such as Bomber Girls Pretty Cure, Alo~ha Pretty Cure, Cure Southern Cross, Wonderful Net Pretty Cure, Cure Katyushа, Cure Earl, Cure Continental, Cure Nile, Cure Gonna, Cure Pantaloni and Cure Matador. Most of the minor Cures are depicted with the outfits they wore when knocked out by Phantom. Aloalo and Masuko Miyo also find their place within this section. *Profiles of Queen Mirage, Red, Cure Mirage, Namakelder, Phantom/PhanPhan/Cure Unlovely, Hosshiwa, Oresky and Madam Momere. *Profiles of the Choiark and all the Saiark that have made an appearance. HCPC Gakken Mook 14.png|Cure Lovely's transformation HCPC Gakken Mook 15.png|Cure Lovely HCPC Gakken Mook 16.png|Aino Megumi HCPC Gakken Mook 17.png|Aino Megumi and her family HCPC Gakken Mook 18.png|Cure Princess' transformation HCPC Gakken Mook 19.png|Cure Princess HCPC Gakken Mook 20.png|Shirayuki Hime HCPC Gakken Mook 21.png|Shirayuki Hime and her family HCPC Gakken Mook 22.png|Cure Honey's transformation HCPC Gakken Mook 23.png|Cure Honey HCPC Gakken Mook 24.png|Omori Yuko HCPC Gakken Mook 25.png|Omori Yuko and her family HCPC Gakken Mook 26.png|Cure Fortune's transformation HCPC Gakken Mook 27.png|Cure Fortune HCPC Gakken Mook 28.png|Hikawa Iona HCPC Gakken Mook 29.png|Hikawa Iona, Hikawa Maria and their grandfather HCPC Gakken Mook 30.png|Blue, Ribbon, Glasan and Items HCPC Gakken Mook 31.png|Sagara Seiji and his family HCPC Gakken Mook 32.png|Teachers and Students HCPC Gakken Mook 33.png|Minor characters HCPC Gakken Mook 34.png|International Cures and Masuko Miyo HCPC Gakken Mook 35.png|International Cures HCPC Gakken Mook 36.png|Queen Mirage HCPC Gakken Mook 37.png|Red and Cure Mirage HCPC Gakken Mook 38.png|Namakelder and Phantom/PhanPhan/Unlovely HCPC Gakken Mook 39.png|Hosshiwa, Oresky and Madam Momere HCPC Gakken Mook 40.png|Choiark and Saiark HCPC Gakken Mook 41.png|Saiark Cast Interviews *Interview with voice actress Nakajima Megumi, who voiced Aino Megumi. *Interview with voice actress Han Megumi, who voiced Shirayuki Hime. *Interview with voice actress Kitagawa Rina, who voiced Omori Yuko. *Interview with voice actress Tomatsu Haruka, who voiced Hikawa Iona. *Special message from the voice actors of the main allies of the Happiness Charge! Cures, with Matsui Naoko (Ribbon), Kanemoto Ryousuke (Sagara Seiji), Kobori Miyuki (Glasan) and Yamamoto Shouma (Blue). *Special messages from the voice actors of the villains, with Kouda Mariko (Queen Mirage), Kaneo Tetsuo (Namakelder), Akemi Okamura (Hosshiwa), Nojima Hirofumi (Phantom), Kazuhiko Inoue (Red) and Koyasu Takehito (Oresky). HCPC Gakken Mook 42.png|Nakajima Megumi Interview (01) HCPC Gakken Mook 43.png|Nakajima Megumi Interview (02) HCPC Gakken Mook 44.png|Han Megumi Interview (01) HCPC Gakken Mook 45.png|Han Megumi Interview (02) HCPC Gakken Mook 46.png|Kitagawa Rina Interview (01) HCPC Gakken Mook 47.png|Kitagawa Rina Interview (02) HCPC Gakken Mook 48.png|Tomatsu Haruka Interview (01) HCPC Gakken Mook 49.png|Tomatsu Haruka Interview (02) HCPC Gakken Mook 50.png|Special message from voice actors of major allies HCPC Gakken Mook 51.png|Special message from voice actors of villains Episode Guide Covers episodes from episode 01 to episode 23, with short summaries of the episodes, images from the show and staff credits. HCPC Gakken Mook 52.png|1-2 HCPC Gakken Mook 53.png|3-4 HCPC Gakken Mook 54.png|5-7 HCPC Gakken Mook 55.png|8-9 HCPC Gakken Mook 56.png|10-12 HCPC Gakken Mook 57.png|13-14 HCPC Gakken Mook 58.png|15-17 HCPC Gakken Mook 59.png|18-19 HCPC Gakken Mook 60.png|20-21 HCPC Gakken Mook 61.png|22-23 Opening, Endings and Eye Catches Consists mostly of images of the show. HCPC Gakken Mook 62.png|Opening and Eyecatches HCPC Gakken Mook 63.png|Endings More Episode Summaries Covers episodes from episode 24 to episode 49, with short summaries of the episodes, images from the show and staff credits. HCPC Gakken Mook 64.png|24-26 HCPC Gakken Mook 65.png|27-29 HCPC Gakken Mook 66.png|30-32 HCPC Gakken Mook 67.png|33-34 HCPC Gakken Mook 68.png|35-37 HCPC Gakken Mook 69.png|38-40 HCPC Gakken Mook 70.png|41-42 HCPC Gakken Mook 71.png|43-44 HCPC Gakken Mook 72.png|45-47 HCPC Gakken Mook 73.png|48-49 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message The text of each message, together with one image of its respective Cure. HCPC Gakken Mook 74.png|1-16 HCPC Gakken Mook 75.png|17-34 Staff Interviews *Interview with Nagamine Tatsuya, who has the position of Series Director. *Interview with Narita Yoshimi, who created the Series Composition, and was thus the person in charge of the main writing process of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Interview with Character Designer Sato Masayuki. *Interview with the main CG Staff, with Miyamoto Hiroshi, Kobayashi Mari and Nojima Atsushi (CG Producer). *Interview with Producer Hiroaki Shibata. HCPC Gakken Mook 76.png|Nagamine Tatsuya Interview 01 HCPC Gakken Mook 77.png|Nagamine Tatsuya Interview 02 HCPC Gakken Mook 78.png|Nagamine Tatsuya Interview 03 HCPC Gakken Mook 79.png|Narita Yoshimi Interview 01 HCPC Gakken Mook 80.png|Narita Yoshimi Interview 02 HCPC Gakken Mook 81.png|Narita Yoshimi Interview 03 HCPC Gakken Mook 82.png|Sato Masayuki Interview 01 HCPC Gakken Mook 83.png|Sato Masayuki Interview 02 HCPC Gakken Mook 84.png|Sato Masayuki Interview 03 HCPC Gakken Mook 85.png|CG Staff Interview 01 HCPC Gakken Mook 86.png|CG Staff Interview 02 HCPC Gakken Mook 87.png|CG Staff Interview 03 HCPC Gakken Mook 88.png|Hiroaki Shibata Interview 01 HCPC Gakken Mook 89.png|Hiroaki Shibata Interview 02 Blu-ray and DVD and CD Guide Images of all the released Blu-rays, DVDs and CDs, with their respective release dates. The CDs also have prices listed. HCPC Gakken Mook 90.png|Blu-Ray and CDs HCPC Gakken Mook 91.png|DVD and CDs Movie Guide *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi - A summary and some images with short descriptions. *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina - A summary and images with descriptions. *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ - Summary and images from the movie, along with an interview with producer Gyarmath Bogdan. HCPC Gakken Mook 92.png|''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3'' - Summary HCPC Gakken Mook 93.png|''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3''- Pictures HCPC Gakken Mook 94.png|''Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina'' - Summary HCPC Gakken Mook 95.png|''Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina'' - Pictures HCPC Gakken Mook 96.png|''Haru no Carnival♪'' - Summary HCPC Gakken Mook 97.png|''Haru no Carnival♪'' Pictures and Interview Credits List of Publishing Credits and main staff and cast of the anime. HCPC Gakken Mook 98.png|Credits Notes *This entry has more content compared to the rest of the Pretty Cure Gakken Mooks and includes two extras, probably due to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! being Pretty Cure's 10th anniversary. *On the other hand, Ribbon and Glasan only received a small section, which is at odds with the rest of the entries, as the mascots usually have a whole page dedicated to themselves. *In both villain sections (for the profiles and the special messages), Oresky is placed last. Links *[https://shop.gakken.co.jp/shop/order/k_ok/bookdisp.asp?code=1861076400 The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book in Gakken Marketing's Shop] *[https://www.amazon.co.jp/ハピネスチャージプリキュア-オフィシャルコンプリートブック-Gakken-Mook-アニメディア編集部/dp/4056107645 The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book on amazon.co.jp] *[https://www.amazon.com/Happiness-Charge-Pretty-Official-Complete/dp/4056107645 The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book on amazon.com] Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Books Category:Merchandise